It'sComplicated
by matchmaker29
Summary: Hi my name is Ava Collins and this is a story of how I was an idiot and fell in love with my best mate. Smart right? Ya and did I mention that said friend is Albus Potter? Really really bad idea. AP/OC, RW/SM, OC/OC. Read and review!
1. Quidditch and Hyperventilating

**I am not JK Rowling and own none of the Characters except my OC's (ex: Ava). JK Rowling is an amzing person and I hope to one day write as well as her. Please read and review!**

Hello. My name is Ava Collins and I am an idiot. Why am I an idiot you ask? Well I fell in love with my best friend. That's not idiotic you say, that's soooo romantic! You sound like my little sister Maria. It is NOT romantic and it is NOT a good idea. Why? Because my best friend happens to be Albus Severus Potter. Yes, the son of the infamous Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord. Now do you agree that I'm an idiot? No? Well maybe I should explain how this happened in order to convince you. Yes I think I'll do that.

It happened 7th year after being best friends with Albus since 1st year. See we met on the Hogwarts Express when I tripped and fell (I'm the clumsiest person I have ever met) into a compartment holding him and his cousin Rose (now another one of my closest friends). They had been trying to shake off a bunch of kids that only wanted to be friends with them because of their parents. Being muggle-born, I had never heard of any of their parents and liked them for them. The three of us became instant friends on that train ride as they filled me in on the wonder that was the wizarding world. After we were all sorted into Gryffindor we picked up three more for our close-knit group of friends: Margaret (Maggie) Longbottom, Jake Hamilton, and Scorpius Malfoy. The six of us have all been friends since that first year, but Albus and I had always been each other's best friend. We told each other everything and trusted each other to the very end. Anyway like I said it was 7th year when I fell in love with him. It just kinda snuck up on me. Bloody Cupid. So I'm guessing you wanna hear the story now so I'll start during the tryouts of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

"And our new Keeper is…Jack Thomas!" Al's voice bellowed across the field as disappointed potential Keepers shuffled off the pitch.

Al was captain this year now that his brother James had graduated. I knew he was nervous because James had been a great captain as well as a great Seeker. I knew that Al was worried about not being as good as his brother and finding a Seeker as good as James. Al, along with me and Jake, played Chaser and definitely had inherited his Mum's chasing skills. The Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of us three as Chasers, Scorpius and Hannah Fiore (a fifth year) as Beaters, and now Jack Thomas (6th year) as Keeper. I saw Al's face pale as he called for all players wanting to tryout for the spot of Seeker and a bunch of silly, giggling girls lined up.

I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Al, it's going to be ok. So maybe there isn't really anybody that can seek as well as James…" looking at the girls made me want to throw up because I knew they weren't here for Quidditch (probably didn't even know how to play), but for Al. "But we _will_ find someone and you'll be a brilliant captain!"

Al gave me a half-smile and started to tryout the hormone-filled girls. None of them could even fly! They just bat their eyes at Albus and kept saying something about it being_ sooo_ hot out just so they had an excuse to wear only their sports bras. Disgusting. Sure Al was a good looking bloke. Okay, so he was a really really really good-looking bloke (not that I can say that since he's my best mate), but that didn't mean that every single girl in the school had to be bloody obsessed with him! I wasn't jealous mind you, I was just…..annoyed.

I could tell Al was about to give up when a small, but feisty redhead entered the pitch with a determined expression on her face.

"Lily?" Al stared at his 6th year sister in amazement as she entered the field. "But you don't even know how to play! Plus it's too dangerous for you!" Albus was much too protective of her.

Lily smiled with a Ginny-like glint in her green eyes and grabbed a broom.

Everyone watched in awe as she gracefully flew around the pitch with amazing speed, catching everything thrown at her. She was amazing! It was obvious she inherited her father's skills just as James had. As she landed, the whole team enveloped her in a hug.

"Merlin! Where did you learn to fly like that Lil?" Albus gaped at his sister.

"James and Dad taught me over the summer. They figured it was time that I test out my Quidditch talent." Lily smirked at her brother as he stared at her wide-eyed.

None the less, we had found ourselves a brilliant Seeker.

* * *

After tryouts, me and Al had planned to walk back to the Gryffindor common room together so I walked into the boy's locker room to get him. Should not have done that. Me, being the clutz that I am, tripped over my own feet and slammed into a bare chest, falling on top of it. Said chest was the only exposed body part (thank Merlin), but it was enough. When had Al gotten so…ripped? His body was crazy good looking. I mean I had seen him without a shirt before of course, but it had never had this effect on me. And he had this smell…I couldn't quite place where I had smelled it before, but it smelled amazing…..like chocolate and evergreen combined in one. Lying on top of him, I could feel every muscle of his chest and his beating heart. Merlin he was attractive. Shit. I shouldn't be thinking this about Albus! He was my best mate! Quickly I stumbled off of him and mumbled an apology. Al just smiled unfazed.

"It's cool Aves! I know you have two left feet!" He ruffled my dark brown hair platonically and helped me to my feet and proceeded to put his shirt on. Thank Merlin. I swear if I continued to stare at his chest I might start drooling….what the bloody hell was wrong with me? Think platonic thoughts Ava. Friendly waves. Friendly, platonic talks. Friendly hugs…where I might be able to touch his chest again if I'm lucky…No! Bad Ava! Stop Stop Stop Stop! I was overwhelemed.

Al looked over at me worried. "Ava are you alright? You're face is all red….are you sick?"

"Um….ya…. maybe….I don't know. I'm just…..gonna go." I sprinted out of there faster than a snitch. Being in the fresh air helped me clear my mind and convince myself that my mind is probably just hallucinating from lack of food this morning. Ya that _had_ to be it. I walked back up to the common room feeling much better, certain that those thoughts would NEVER enter my brain again. Ya right.


	2. A Little Backround and A Little Prying

**Please read and review! As much as I wish I was, I am not the brilliant JK Rowling and only own my OC's!**

Maybe before I go on with our story, I should describe my friends. I know what you're thinking: Oh look at you being all sneaky and putting in more backround to further understand the story. Why so nice of you to notice! So here we go with the convenient description of characters! Woot!

So I'm just going to go ahead and start with Maggie. Maggie Longbottom is the highly sarcastic, yet equally amazing daughter of Neville Longbottom. She absolutly hates her name (Margaret), so don't ever call her that unless you want to die a painful death. She doesn't really_ excell_ at school, but she's great at Herbology and not just becuase her dad is the professor. He pushes her extra hard becuase she is his daughter, but Maggie rises to the challenge. A way I would describe her is...relaxed. I've almost never seen her freak out, or lose her temper. She really just goes with the flow and doesn't let things phase her. I really admire her for that. She also always tells it like it is which is very helpful most of the time. Maggie's got this long, straight, golden hair that falls prefectly straight no matter what. Lucky. She has Chocolate brown eyes and a light speckling of freckles across her nose. Maggs (as she is sometimes called) isn't short, but she isn't tall either: Guys love her and despite her personality, she is completely boy-crazy. She's absolutly got the most street smarts out of everyone (besides Rose) and helps me keep a clear mind. I swear I would die without the girl and her sarcasm.

Jake Hamilton is the funniest, most optimistic kid you will ever meet. He's one of those kids that never has a raincloud over his head and smiles no matter what. Jake is nice to virtually EVERYONE no matter who they are. He is, however, the prankster of our group. He was an apprentice of Fred Weasley when he was here and has learned much from the kid. Jake loooooves to meddle (as you will see), but he always means well. You just can't stay mad at the kid! Pretty much everything that comes out of his mouth makes Maggs want to throw up, so I have no idea how they are friends. Sometimes even I get annoyed by Jake's sunny outlook on life, but if you ever need to be comforted by someone, he's your man. Jake doesn't get hords of girls (grrr) like Albus does, but he is a good looking bloke. He has light brown, curly hair, and dark grey eyes. He's a brilliant Chaser and a terrific friend. The peacekeeper. That's what I'd call Jakey.

Scorpius Malfoy. I know what your thinking: A Malfoy? How in Merlin's name are you friends with a Malfoy? But before you make any assumptions about him, let me tell you about him. Scorp is a great guy. He is super nice and super...not like his dad. Scorpius (along with the rest of us) was sorted into Gryffindor, much to everyone's surprise, and has really lived up to the house. He bravely stands up for younger kids and is a true and loyal friend. He's got his dad's platanum blonde hair and light grey eyes, but his eyes are always warm (unlike his father's). One thing that really marks Scorpius as brave, is that he fights with Rose. You need to have _loads_ of courage to do that. See Scorpius and Rose used to never fight and be great friends...until last year. Rose started dating a guy from Hufflepuff and kept it a secret from Scorp (for some NOT obvious reason. Ya right) and Scorpius found out when he was on Prefect rounds and caught them snogging. Boy was that a fight. Scorp asked out some Ravenclaw girl and locked himself in an epic battle with Rosie, each flaunting their own fling in each other's faces. Becuase they_ totally_ didn't fancy the pants off each other and didn't get crazy jealous AT ALL. Right. Anyway they called each other some pretty nasty names and hex each other every chance they get now. They "tolerate" each other when we all want to hang out, but they are still fighting. Soooo stubborn those two are.

It only makes sense to tell you about Rose now. Rose is brilliant. She is a genius! I can't even imagine a smarter person (besides her mother). She has been one of my closest friends just as long as Albus has. She happens to be extrememly stubborn (see above), but that can be helpful sometimes. Her temper is scary. Seriously. DO NOT MESS WITH HER. Don't say I didn't warn you. She's just as feisty as her Weasley red hair and has got these beautiful carmel-brown eyes. Despite her temper, she is a great person and a great friend with a warm smile towards everyone (except currently Scorpius). She is super nice to everyone she meets (again besides Scorp at the moment) and will help you in anyway that she can. She keeps herself clean being the daddy's girl that she is and will always be a pair of ears waiting to listen to your problems without judging you. She always seems so strong, but if you know her, you can tell that sometimes she is fighting the urge to cry on the inside. This row with Scorpius _really_ needs to be fixed.

Albus Potter is my bestest (yes it _is_ a word) friend in the entire world. Something about me and him just _click._ He helps me through all my problems and is like a big brother to me. Although sometimes he can be a bit thick (but really what boy isn't?) he is smart especially when it comes to strategy. Al is not as cocky as his brother, but they both share the talent of being...lady's men (I blame Ginny). Girls fall all over him becuase of his messy (some may refer to it as "sexy") black hair and his piercing (some may refer to them as "dreamy") green eyes. He's also got this Quidditch body that...well we already went over _that_ part of him. He would _never_ cheat on a girl though! He may go through many of them quickly, but he's got a good kind heart and would never double-play one of them. Somehow Albus has this "gift" that leaves him on great terms with every single girl he breaks up with. I've got no bloody idea how the boy does it! He's a Quidditch prodegy and has made his own name for himself at Hogwarts. I love him. Strictly platonically though! Don't get any ideas! He will always listen to my silly rants and give me good advice. He's always there for me like a true friend.

Now I guess I have to explain myself. My realy name is Avalengelina Merrywhether Collins, but no way in hell have I told anyone besides Al that (I lost a bet...long story). I go by Ava becuase I couldn't spell my name when I was little and my real name is just ridiculous. My parents are Muggles as well as my younger sister Maria and my younger brother Gabe (the twins). Even though my family is made up of Muggles, they are really great. They think magic is great and except me for who I am. The tiny twins (I still call them that even though they are 14) write me letters all the time as well as my parents and would never fib about magic. I send them chocolate frogs and other Wizarding candy that they love on thier birthdays and they send me some new Muggle candies and clothes for mine. My parents are great friends with the Potters despite their Muggle status and are always up to showing some wizards how life is in the "Muggle world". I feel lucky to have such a relationship with my family. My Mum is a super model so thank Merlin shes a Muggle becuase I wouldn't want kids a school having picture of her or something gross. I think that _becuase_ my Mum is a model, I'm the way that I am about my looks. Okay so I look like her. I'm not proud of it, but I do. I have dark brown hair that falls in soft curls down to the small of my back and side bangs that curve around the side of my face. I have an olive complexion that is usually tan and ice blue eyes. Like seriously my eyes look like ice. I find it creepy. I'm relativley tall and skinny. I don't find myself to be prettier than others, but apparently I am. My Mum's agent wanted me to model when I was younger, but since I'm not a girlie girl that squeals and giggles, I declined the offer. Before I went to Hogwarts, my Mum found out that her best friend had only been friends with her because of her looks and was using her. That really freaked me out and I never wanted anybody to do that to me so when I came to Hogwarts, I tried to make myself as unattractive as I possibly could. I put my hair up in a messy bun everyday, I NEVER put on make-up, I wear thick reading glasses (even though I don't need them), and I always wear unflattering clothes such as sweatshirts and jeans. You must think I'm a crazy person, but I just don't want to be used. It worked! I made myself somewhat normal looking and people don't give me a second glance. Yes!

So anyway thats a little about everyone. Ok back to the story!

* * *

After my whole 'oh Merlin Al is really good-looking and I'm screwed' phase, I went up to the dormitories and tried to act completely normal. My act would have worked if my friends weren't Maggie and Rose. Bugger. The moment I walked into the room _trying _to look casual and all, Maggie just _had_ to be super perceptive.

"Ava you look like you just got hit by a bludger. What happened?" Darn her.

Rose looked up from her "book" (I thought it looked more like 20 books bound together) intrigued.

"What? What are you talking about Maggs? I'm fine!" I thought I sounded cool and collected. Guess not.

"No," Rose said. "Something definently just happened." She looked at my reddened cheeks (darn my blush!) and smirked. "It has to do with a _boy_ doesn't it?" Stupid Rose and her brains.

Maggie looked amazed. "A boy? Finally Aves! So who is he? What happened? Did you snog him? Oh I bet you did! Was he good? Did he use tongue cuz' you know Ava you should never let a boy do that for a first kiss..." She continued to ramble before I stopped her.

"No! First of all it was nothing. Second of all I did NOT snog anyone Maggie" I sent her a death glare "And third of all IT WAS NOTHING!" I thought I made a good argumen, but Rose just has to be all smart and stuff. Bugger.

"You fell into a boy didn't you?" How the hell was this girl so SMART?

"How...how did you?..." Don't I sound intelligent?

"You keep brushing yourself off, you're face is red, and you can see fear behind your eyes." She said it so matter-of-factly.

Finally I just decided to tell them because I knew if I didn't, they might mention something to Al. I sat down defeated.

"Okay, so I kinda fell on top of Albus when he didn't have a shirt on...and I noticed that he has a particularly _attractive_ body...and I kinda freaked out ok? BUT I DON'T FANCY HIM DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Both girls gaped at me after my rant.

Finally Maggs spoke "It's ok Ava. Everyone knows Albus is hot, but we don't fancy him. Just...don't worry about it..."

I could tell that they were going to talk about this later without me before consulting me again, but for now I was just glad they were going to drop it. I decided to just let them start talking about this new revelation so I made some excuse about needing to get some air and went out of the common room. I wandered the halls a little bit until I again literally_ ran_ into a familiar person. Al steadied me with a huge smile planted across his face.

"Ava! I'm so glad I found you! I have the BEST news!" He looked so happy that his smile made me smile.

"Whats up Al?"

"I just asked out Allegra Harrings and she said yes!"

Oh Bugger.


	3. A Harrowing Experience and Questioning

Allegra Harrings. Allegra bloody Harrings. Of course it just _had_ to be her. Obviously! It must be becuase someone upstairs loves me so much. I'm just_ so_ lucky sometimes. Really. This is not sarcasm AT ALL.

Things to Know About Allegra Harrings

1. She's a bitch.

2. She's a Slytherin (Of course ruddy Al has to go all noble on us and pretend Slytherins aren't horrible because _thats_ the way he raised).

3. She has fake blonde hair and red eyes. Ok maybe they aren't red, but they might as well be.

4. She's bloody gorgeous (well I think she's a hag, but the blokes in this school think otherwise...).

5. In second year she called me a Mudblood (really Allegra? I thought we were over the blood thing after the last war!) and so I punched her nose (I didn't tell Albus becuase I knew he would have told me some rubbish about controlling my temper).

6. I loathe her.

7. Did I mention she's a bitch?

Yes Al just_ had_ to go and ask out the one girl I can't STAND (ok there are more, but shes on top of my list). How did this happen? I mean to be fair, Al didn't know I hated her and he_ has_ dated a few Slytherins before, but why did he all of a sudden take a fancy to_ her_. Merlin I was angry and...upset? Why was I so upset? Al's dated loads of girls before and fine he doesn't get to spend as much time with me as usual when he has a girlfriend, but I couldn't ever remember being..._sad._ What was wrong with me? Was it my time of the month or something?

I needed to clear my head AGAIN because something wet was on my eye. What _was _that? Was it raining or something.

Merlin's beard _tears_ were coming to my eyes.

No no no no no! This does _not_ happen! I don't get weepy! I don't!

Al was looking at me with a funny expression on his face. Shit I forgot he was here...

"Aves...did you hear me?" He looked so worried. It was adorable...NO. STOP THINKING THAT AVA! BAD GIRL!

"What? Oh..oh yeah. Congrats Al! She...she's a lovely girl." I looked away from his brilliant green eyes because I knew if he saw my eyes, he'd be able to read me.

"Ava" His voice was soft. "Are you alright? You can tell me anything you know. We_ are_ best friends."

"Oh no don't worry bout' me Al, I'm _fine_. I just forgot something in my dorm..." It was such a lame excuse, but it couldn't be any lamer than the other excuses I'd thought up today.

Before I could go I was enveloped into one of Al's giant hugs. I held onto him for dear life as if when I let go, he would disappear forever.

"We can talk about it later,I promise." he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I didn't answer him, hoping he would forget his promise.

* * *

I walked into the common room and was immediatly greeted with the sounds of a tiny violin from a sad movie and my wonderful friends by my side to hold me through the hard times. Not.

When I walked inside the common room, I was _actually_ greeted by the lovely screaming of Rose and Scorpius. What fun.

"Oh save it Malfoy! I know it was you!" Oh Merlin what happened _this _time?

"I don't know what your talking about _Weasley_" Scorp spat the name as if it was some type of garbage. "I didn't move your bloody book!"

Oh my. A_ book_? Wow. Those two have got some talent if they can fight over a book like that. Maybe they were just losing topics to be at each other's necks about. Yesterday it was 'Weasley why wouldn't you pass me the bread at dinner!' 'Becuase I didn't want to come in contact with your filthy hand, Malfoy!' Yes those two had_ such_ important fights. _Sooooo_ clever they were.

"Oh _please. _You're just worried that I'm going to beat you at the next Charms test! Well you can move all the bloody books in the world from me Malfoy, but I'll _always_ beat you!" Rose's fist tightened around her wand and her face was red with rage.

Scorpius looked pretty similar to her. He was about to send a curse straight at her, but instead lowered his wand with a sad look on his face. He looked almost_ defeated._ Not that Rose would have seen this look, becuase she had run up to our dorm faster than a Firebolt 67. Scorp sat on the couch glaring at the fire and sighed.

"Rough day?" I asked him startling him so much that he fell off the couch.

"Ava." He got up from the floor rubbing the back of his neck. "I...um..didn't see you...did you um witness..._that_?"

I nodded and Scorpius sighed. "I really miss her you know...I...sometimes I just wish..." Scorp buried his face in his hands and then looked up at me.

Yeah. I knew what he wished. He wished that he hadn't lost his temper last spring and gotton into a fight with Rose. He wished that they would be friends again. He also probably wished he could snog the daylights out of her, but he probably hadn't admit that to himself yet...

"I get it Scorp. I wish it all too. Maybe one day you two will act civally again! But hey, my day has been _just_ as bad." I proceeded to tell him of my day from hell in order to cheer him up.

"Oh Merlin Ava! Allegra _Harrings_? What made him want to date _that_ bitch? She's horrid! I remember when I was eight and my father made me invite her to my birthday party! She put a potion in my cake that made me turn green! What a wanker! Anyway horrid luck for you that he's dating her! _And _the same day you finally figure out you fancy Albus! Wow you _have_ been through a lot!"

I froze. What did he mean by _fancy Albus_? I didn't! Right?

"I _do not_ fancy Al!" I think I made a pretty good argument. I used my 'don't mess with me chillins' face and everything!

Blondie didn't buy it. "Oh_ come on_ Ava! All the signs are there! Ok answer me a few questions: When you see Al, does your heart beat really fast?"

Well I mean sure it went_ a little_ faster, but...not much...

He continued. "Do you think about him all the time?"

Well that was just an unfaor question really! I mean of course I did! He_ was_ my best friend! I mean_ sure_ I didn't think of Rose or Maggie all the time, but...that didn't mean I fancied Al! Right?

"Do you wish you could spend all your time with him?"

Another unfair question. HE'S MY BEST FRIENDS. Of_ course_ I do!

"Last one. Could you _see_ yourself kissing Al?"

Bugger. Ok so _maybe_ I could. But...that didn't mean...I...oh shit I _did_ fancy Al! How did this happen? I was so careful! Oh no! What am I gonna do?

"What am I going to do Scorpius?" I was in emotional disarray. How could I fancy my _best mate_? Especially one with an evil girlfriend?

Scorp pulled me into a hug. "Its gonna be ok Ava. Just wait out the reign of Allegra...hopefully this will just be a phase."

I sighed. Maybe I could wait it out. But that still didn't solve the problem of saving my friendship. What I really needed was to go to bed and hope this day was all a horrible nightmare. I thanked Scorp for his wake up call and made my way up the stairs to the 7th year girl's dorm. I stopped at the top to say one more thing to Scorpius.

"You know, Scorp. You might want to ask those questions to yourself...about Rose." And with that I left him in the common room with a strange look on his face that was a mixture of confusion, realization, and fear.


	4. Shopping and an Interesting Run

**I am not the amazing JK Rowling so I only own my OCs! Please read and review!**

A month past and Al continued to date Allegra. They were constantly attached at the hip (or lips rather) and were constantly nausiating. Honestly who needs to snog that much? Everytime they started doing _that_, I had to leave the room becuase my bloody heart hurt so bad. I felt like I was one of those stupid soap opera shows that my sister watches. I was the main character who had taken a fancy to her friend who was dating someone else who was horrible. Except usually in the soap operas, someone would end up dying or being related to a lover or something and none of _that_ happened thank merlin.

Rose, Maggie, Jake, and Scorpius all knew about my predicament and tried their best to warn me when the bitch of Slytherin would be near. Yes that's right, I was avoiding Allegra. I figured it was for the best, becuase I could barely retrain myself from hexing her from_ afar_. I had no idea what would happen if she actually_ talked_ to me. You probably think I'm over-reacting, but you don't know the relationship of Allegra and I. We were bitter enemies. It had always been that way since first year. For the first three years of Hogwarts, she terrorized me non-stop and then in fourth year she got hormones and decided to use her energy shagging boys instead. The thing is I never told Albus about any of it because I was a little embarassed that I couldn't hold my own around her. I had a sinking feeling that she had known about my feelings for Al before I had and was only dating him to once again terrorize me. That really scared me becuase I didn't want Al to be used by anyone. Even though he had some_ obvious_ poor judgement, he was still my best friend and I didn't want to see him get hurt. The only unfortunate thing about avoiding Allegra, was that I hardly ever saw Al anymore. I hadn't talked to him for an entire month! I'm not really sure if he noticed that I had been missing from his life lately, but I certainly noticed. It's _very_ difficult to stay away from the boy you fancy. Believe me. And even_ harder_ to stay away from said boy if he is your best friend. A part of me though, was relieved that I hadn't seen him much since my big epiphany, becuase I was afraid of what I would do if I wasn't fully on my guard. So anyway, it was the month of hell, and what better way to end it off then with Halloween? As if Allegra wasn't scary enough...

Rose, Maggie, and I all snuck down to Hogsmede the day before to pick up our costumes from the local costume shop. It had a bunch of Muggle costumes that were great for the Gyrffindor Halloween party. The only problem was that all the costumes for my age group were not well...appropriate? Every single costume was either "slutty school girl" or "slutty goddess" or "sluttly jailbird" or just something _slutty. _If this is what muggles actually dressed like, I would have to have a talk with Maria...

"What about this one?" Maggs came out of the dressing room in an angel costume which is really ironic if you know her...Reguardless though, she looked great with her golden hair blending into the halo.

"Of course you look perfect Maggie! You _always_ do!" She really always did. I wasn't over-exaggerating.

I looked to see how Rose approved, but she was too busy eyeing all the slutty costumes distastefully.

"I cannot believe that people actually go out _wearing_ something like that! It's like teenagers have no self-repect anymore!" Me and Maggie had learned to just let Rose rant when she gets the urge. She herself had chosen a goddess costume that was supposed to resemble the greek goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom. When Rosie tried it on, Maggie had a very hard time not making a sarcastic joke about how perfect the match was, but I know Rose only picked it becuase it was the only floor-length costume.

"So what do you think?" Maggie was spinning around in her dress "Am I _angelic_ enough to wear it?" The smirk on Maggie's face showed that she knew she was definently NOT angelic. But she looked amazing so I told her she should buy it.

"If you insist Aves! Now...what are you going to wear?" Maggs had a scary smile on her face as I slowly backed away from her.

"I-I-um was actually just gonna maybe skip...the party this year." Yes, yes, I knew I was being ridiculous, but I really was not in the party mood, and I'd rather not spend the night watching Al and Uhgllegra have a snog fest. Becuase I knew she'd be at the party, and I just really didn't know how much longer it would be before I cracked.

"Absolutley NOT Ava! You are _going_ tonight! We are going to get you all dressed up and you are going to turn heads! Do you hear me!" Oh Maggie.

"Yeah you_ have_ to go Ava! How will we get through the night without you?" My friends were great, they really were, but sometimes I was under the impression that they really didn't understand.

"You guys, I just...can't! You don't know what its like! To see him with_ her_ every single day! The more I can avoid them, the better." I sat down and starred at my hands. Rose and Maggie came over softly and Rose put her arms around my shoulder.

"Its ok Aves. You don't have to come. We understand. But Ava, please, please, please don't my dumb cousin put you down so much. No guy, I don't care who he is, is worth being miserable over! Allegra is a cold-hearted snake and may not deserve him, but if you allow yourself to get depressed over Al, you'll end up at the point where you no longer deserve him either. What happened to our upbeat, amazingly confident Ava? We_ miss_ her! You need to pull yourself together and find_ her_ again!" Rose was looking at me with those intense eyes she inherited and I knew she was right. I couldn't let this rule my life! If I did, then _Allegra_ would win! No way in hell was _that_ going to happen! Boy was Rosie smart.

"You guys are right! I can't let Allegra win! I-I'll go tonight, but I'm going as a bystander, I don't want anyone to notice me!" It would be healthy for me to go. Good to get out.

Maggie smiled. "I think I have_ just _the costume."

* * *

Halloween was on a Sunday this year, so after getting back to Hogwarts at 3 in the morning, I was glad that I got the chance to sleep in. And after Rose's talk, I got my first goodnights sleep in a looooong time. Of course, I've always been an early riser, so 9 o'clock was "sleeping late" for me. Of course, everyone else in my dorm was asleep when I got up, so I decided to go on a run to clear my mind. It was kind of a ritual for me to take a run around the grounds Sunday mornings, but I hadn't in so long. It was relativley warm out, so I put on a pair of shorts and a dry-fit pull-over and made my way down stairs. I wasn't surprised to only see Jake in the common room; he was the only other person who got up as early as I did.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Jake gave me his famous smile. It really was nice having such an optimistic friend, even if I had been a little mean to him for it the last month.

I smiled at him. "Hey Jakey! I was gonna go run. Wanna join me?"

He laughed. "Aves, the last time I went running with you, you left me in the dust! I think I'll pass Miss Energizer Bunny! You excited for the party tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. I mean, its usually a good time."

"That's the spirit Ava! It's a good idea for you to get out and party! Seeing as though you've been so...well you know...lately..." Jake looked sheepish admitting this and I couldn't blame him. I was usually his optimistic partner in crime, and I hadn't been doing my best job as a partner lately.

"I know Jake, and I'm really sorry! Come here and give me one of your specialty hugs! Merlin knows I need one!"

"I've been waiting to give you one all month Aves!" And with that Jake jumped up and gave me the best hug I've had in a while. "It's really gonna be ok Ava," he whispered. "He will come 'round eventually."

I just smiled and sighed and let Jake attempt to hug his optimisim into me.

Someone angrily cleared their thorat behind us.

We whipped around to find Al wearing an unreadable expression on his face. Not that you could ever tell what Al was thinking ever anyway.

Albus and I just kind of stared at each other for a minute before Jake exclaimed "Morning mate! How are you this fine Halloween morning?"

Gotta love Jake. Always so perky and oblivious.

Albus just glared at Jake as the poor kid made his way up to his dorm to do homework. Then he noticed the running shoes in my hand. "You going running Ava? Can I join you?" He looked so hopeful that before the smarter part of my brain reacted, I nodded my head yes.

We ran in silence for a little while. I knew I probably wasn't being fair to Al, but I hadn't talked to him for ages and I was afraid of saying something I would regret.

"Ava, stop." He stopped so abruptly, that I almost fell down (this usually happens when I run. Oh clutziness...).

I cleared my throat. "What is it Al?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Ava! I've known you for 7 years, and you don't miss a beat! You haven't talked to me for a _month_ Ava. A whole freakin month! Do you know what that has been doing to me? Do you even care? I thought we were best friends Ava!_ Best friends_ don't avoid each other for that long and you know it!"

Al rarely got angry, especially at me. But, this wasn't all my fault! _He_ was the one who was snogging my enemy. _He_ was the one who didn't seem to care whether I talked to him or not. It was_ his _fault!

"Oh don't give me that crap Al! It's not like you've tried talking to me for the past month! Or were your lips a little too_ busy_ to talk to me?"

Realization dawned on Al's face. "So this is about Allegra then?"

Crap.

"Just leave me the hell alone Albus!" And I took of running as fast as I could.

I thought my brilliant plan of 'run and hide' had worked, but I forgot that Al is the quidditch captain, so he's an amazing runner. Of course I heard him calling and calling my name, but there was no way I was gonna stop. I'd told him way too much already. Unfortunently though, I felt a pair of muscular arms tackle me to the ground next to the lake. Damn Potter and his athletic skills. Al pinned me to the ground, but I turned my head refusing to look at his eyes.

"Aves." His voice was pleading. _"_Please tell me whats wrong."

I didn't answer him. I _couldn't_ answer him. What I really needed was a good excuse.

And Al, being my best friend, gave me one. "Were you afriad that Allegra was gonna take your spot as my favorite girl?" Well that could work.

I nodded. I mean I was only partly lying...

Albus gave me the most sincere look ever. And it melted my heart. Damn heart. It's _really_ gotta stop doing that...

"Aves, you're my best friend in the whole world! And no girlfriend of mine is ever going to change that! Do you hear me? Look...I know I haven't exactly been there for you this month, and I'm sorry. You deserve a better friend and I _promise_ I won't do that again! But, do you promise to talk to me again?"

"Of course Al! You'll always be my best friend! And I'm sorry too. I should've been more...supportive of you and Allegra..." I said her name through clenched teeth, but he didn't seem to notice. Al just hugged me tightly (I almost had a heart attack) and we watched the sun blaze over us. Iwas releaved and terrified to have my best friend back.

Eventually Al had to go and get ready for the Halloween party, but before he left he bent down and gently kissed me on the forehead.

Bloody Hell.


End file.
